Sunerians
Sunerians (スネリア人 Sunellians) are alien race of centaur-like that appear in the 1979 short story, A Space Godzilla, published in Starlog magazine and were the main antagonists of the story. Appearance The Sunerians are described as looking very centaur-like, with their lower halves of their bodies being goat legs with shaggy hair and their upper bodies being of that a human female. Their necks are stated to be like that of snakes and having faces of beautiful blond women. History ''A Space Godzilla The Sunerians were a war-like, xenophobic and sadistic alien race that were so evil, not even the Godzillans were able to stop them from their evil ways, which meant a lot as the previous violent and ferocious alien races later became peaceful. The Sunerians aimed to wipe out all Godzillans and had already killed most of their population, leaving only 10,000 Godzillans left. They soon invaded the Godzilla Planet and chased out the rest of the Godzillans. Not wanting anymore Godzillans to live, the Sunerians then began to send out radio waves to the Godzillans to lure them back into the Godzilla Planet, intending to kill them all, using their planet as a trap. Afterwards, they then began sending out radio waves down to Earth, intent on killing off the human race as well. The Sunerians's soon found Lilin and then captured him, taking him to the Sunerian Queen's palace. The Sunerians then extracted the memories of Earth from Lilin's brain tissue (as they believed he shared the same memories of his parents) onto a screen, showing some footage of the destruction of some places like Osaka and Tokyo. This surprised the Sunerians, as the Godzillans were usually non-violent. The Sunerians then planned to wipe out humanity with their Wave Motion Virus by using Lilin and Momo as bait due to her telepathic communication. They locked Lilin in their Wave Motion Virus laboratory and then began to interrogate Lilin some more, wanting him to communicate with Momo again. Lilin refused and as such, the Sunerians then began to torture him with their weapons. Hearing the cries, Rozan then woke up and headed to rescue Lilin and attacked the palace. Kunin then came to rescue Lilin as well, but then the Sunerians and Gamoni came out and began to attack them all. As the Sunerians began to bludgeon Rozan with Gamoni's help, Lilin was then saved by Kunin. In retaliation, Kunin then gathered some other Godzillans to fight back against the Sunerians; the Sphinxes (the Sunerians abused pets) then allied with them as well and charged to their palace. A war then broke out between the Sunerians and the Godzillans and the Sphinxes, with the Sphinxes blowing up their palace. The Sunerian Queen and Gamoni managed to kill off many Godzillans, but soon then Kunin and Lilin fought off Gamoni for a while, it ending with Kunin then killing Gamoni and throwing her head into a sea of sulfuric acid. With all of their defenses crushed and Gamoni killed, the remaining Sunerians and the Sunerian Queen then flew into space, never to be heard from again. Abilities Decelerated Aging It's been stated the Sunerians live up to a really long life, being almost immortal, only they can still be killed. Flames The Sunerians were apparently capable of shooting flames out for attack. Whether they could naturally fire flames or they used flamethrower type weapons is not made clear. Flight The Sunerians were capable of flight. Genius Intellect The Sunerians were very intelligent, being able to create powerful and devastating weapons and devices to lure in Godzillans into their traps. They also have an excellent knowledge on the Godzillans and Earth, having a very detailed knowledge on them all. Palace The Sunerians main palace was also a giant warship that could fly and shoot artillery fire at anybody who were to trespass there. It was later destroyed by the defected Sphinxes. When destroyed, the Palace will emit a giant five-colored flame into the air. Radio Waves The Sunerians were able to send out radio waves to use to decieve the Godzillans into returning to the Godzilla Planet, to lead them into a trap. They also used the waves to confuse and scare the humans back on Earth. These radio waves are so strong, that not even a Dark Nebula can stop their signal. Torture weapons The Sunerians were armed with many weapons used for torture, which they used to interrogate and later use against Lilin with. Wave Motion Virus The Sunerians's most powerful weapon, the Wave Motion Virus was a powerful weapon that could send out waves that could travel all the ways to Earth and could drive all humans insane within a year and make them kill each other. According to the Sunerian Queen, after the Wave Motion Virus has finished it's effects, any planet struck by it will be uninhabitable for a thousand years. Trivia *Curiously, Gamoni is stated to be a Sunerian, but does not bare a resemblance to any of them at all, sans her constricting neck ability. *Their "Wave Motion Virus" is most likely a nod to the Wave Motion Gun from ''Space Battleship Yamato. The terms is often used to describe a devastating power. *The Sunerians are implied to be an all female race, as stated by the queen and soldiers. Category:Showa era - Races